The Morphing Grid
by Major Dover111
Summary: In this time and place, many forces must gather together to defend the planet and the universe from an old evil. :Set in the Turbo Era.


**Authors Note:** This story pretty much follows the **MMPR-Zeo- timeline up until "The Turbo" movie.** The one change to the Turbo Movie is that it is Bulk and Skull that get sacrificed and Jason/Kimberly do not make an appearance. After that it is pretty much AU from there.

I will try to write this story as each chapter is an "episode", corresponding with a song, because I'm just a sap like that. I have taken ideas from the 2017 Power Rangers movie and incorporated them into my story example: I think the simulation scene is kick -ass so I used that an inspiration in the later chapters.

This story does to a lot of "cut to scenes", so it may jump around a bit from different scenes and perspectives.

Thanks for dropping, by please R:R so I can inflate my huge ego.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Episode 1: Across the Galaxy**

 _Into the streets, we're coming down_  
 _We never sleep, never get tired_  
 _Through urban fields, and suburban life Turn the crowd up now, we'll never back down_  
 _Shoot down a skyline, watch it in prime time_  
 _Turn up the love now, listen up now, turn up the love Who's gonna save the world tonight?_  
 _Who's gonna bring you back to life?_  
 _We're gonna make it, you and I_  
 _We're gonna save the world tonight We're far from home, it's for the better_  
 _What we dream, it's all that matters_  
 _We're on our way, united_

 **(Save The World: Swedish House Mafia)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Our story begins after the battle with Divatox, into the early morning at Angel Grove…..**

The alarm on the mahogany bedside dresser rang to signal the time had reached 8:00 am. A man grunted from underneath a pile of blankets, and slapped around for the source of the noise. His hand finally found the alarm and proceed to slap it off the dresser, effectively ending the constant cycle of rings. He threw the covers off him, his eyes blinded for a moment as the morning sunlight seared them. The long brown hair hung loose from the hair tie that it had been in the previous night, and the dark circles under the man's eyes told the story of the long adventure he had embarked on just a few hours prior.

Tommy Oliver rose from the bed, and stretched his muscles; the soreness and stiffness had him letting in a sharp intake of breath as the pain ran through his back. He may only be nineteen but he felt about seventy right now . The debacle with Divatox and Maligore had taken its toll on him physically, as he silently promised to himself to ask Katherine to teach him some stretches. He quickly threw off the clothes he fell asleep in the previous night and decided a nice hot shower would feel good on his body.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Katherine Hillard had been awake since five am, too full of adrenaline to have a proper night's sleep. She could only toss and turn so much that she finally decided to just head to the juice bar to make use of herself, as graduation was quickly approaching and she was in charge of the setup for the ceremony. She already has reserved the venue, ordered and called caters, had the decorations being delivered today and had finished her exams with all A's, effectively sealing her spot as valedictorian of the class. Kat never did anything half-assed and she was damn proud of it. A slight twinge of sadness caught her, as she remembered how Billy would have been valedictorian if he had not been sent to Aquitar.

"You are sure here early" a voice called from behind her, making her jump. She turned to see Ernie, owner of the Juice Bar waving merrily at her, she returned his wave with a dazzling wide smile.

"Well" Kat replied, her Australian accent thick with humor, "I wanted to get her before the usual zoo horde of testosterone filled martial artists", making Ernie chuckle.

"I hope you weren't talking about me" a deep voice called out from behind Katherine, causing her to turn abruptly around.

"Tommy" she sang out, watching her boyfriend come down the steps, "You and Ernie have made it a habit to try and give me a heart attack today"

Tommy chuckled at the pink ranger, noticing she looked exceptionally pretty today, her blonde hair falling gracefully over her shoulders in small curls, clothed in cargo pants and a simple pink tee-shirt. Katherine always had a way of making any outfit, no matter how simple, fashionable.

"I don't think it will be jump scares that give you the heart attack" Tommy said, dropping his gym bag, "I think it will be those hot-dogs and fries we eat every weekend"

Katherine let out a surprised laugh, "Well maybe tell Rocky that we don't have to go to a drive in theater and café every weekend"

Tommy snorted, he knew Rocky had been dragging all of them to the old drive in because there was a pretty concession girl that he had been crushing on for some time, and needed constant excuses to go up there and talk to her. He shook his head in exasperation of Rocky's flirting techniques, and immediately regretted the movement, as pain shot down him for the seventh time that morning.

Kat noticed the pain filter across Tommy's face, immediately stepping closer, her hands placed on his chest.

"Are you ok" she asked with concern, "did you have an accident on the way here?"

"No" Tommy said, his teeth gritting against the pain, "I did this to myself, with the fight last night, I just need to stretch it out"

Tommy looked into Kat's blue eyes, he smiled at the concern on her features, "I'll be fine, although I do need some pointers on some good stretches, and I know a perfect candidate who should help me"

Katherine playfully smacked Tommy's chest, "I suppose" was all she said, turning away and getting into position.

She stretched out her left arm, Tommy followed suit, and began a series of minor stretches, that ranged from arms, to legs, to the back. Kat watched Tommy, directed him as needed, as he completed each series of stretches. She took notice of the red ranger, how his brown hair was tied back, his eyes fixed in concentration, and the intense energy he radiated whenever he was laser focused. It would be a sorry day for any woman to not enjoy watching him.

They only stopped the exercises when Tanya, Adam and Rocky approached, all of them sporting the same bleary eyed, exhausted look as the other two.

Adam was the first to speak, with an annoyed and amused tone, "You have got to hear what Bulk and Skull are saying" his fingers pointing to the two men who emerged from behind them.

Tommy cast Adam a questioning look and turned to the two who had started chatting up Ernie.

"Ernie, you should have seen it" Bulk began, before being cut off by Skull, who waved his arms in a dramatic fashion.

"There we were" Skull continued, "Fighting for our lives, in the water, next thing you know" his tone rising, "we had been captured by this tribe and tied down"

"They wanted to make us their Kings" Bulk added, "But we declined, as our people need us here"

"Yea, yea, that's good" Skull agreed, "But they didn't like that, so they decide to sacrifice us to some fire monster and hot space pirate"

Ernie raised his hand, "I'm gonna stop you two there, is this story going to go anywhere believable?"

Skull sputtered. "It is true; we even helped out the power rangers!", to which Bulk violently shook his head in agreement.

"I'm no expert" Ernie began, "but I don't think the power rangers need the help, especially from you two clowns"

Bulk crossed in arms, "Well we did, they even let us ride in their big transformer", to which Skull smacked him across the head.

"Megazord, dummy" Skull corrected.

"Uh huh" Ernie said skeptically, "Well I guess they owe you guys big, I'll watch for you two and the power rangers in the next awards show, make sure you wear your best evening dresses"

Tommy cast his gaze off the three men and turned back to Adam, a smiling plastered on his face, "I guess we should send them a thank-you card"

"That will be the day" Adam quipped back, dropping his gym bag Tommy's, "What are we doing?" noticing Kat and Tommy's set up on the gym floor.

"We were just doing some stretches" Kat answered, "You guys are more than welcome to take over and take care of our fearless leader, I need to start the decoration set up for graduation anyway"

"I'll help" Tanya offered, "As long as we can stop by and get a coffee, I feel like a zombie"

Katherine laughed and placed a small kiss on Tommy, who blushed red at Rocky and Adam's smirks.

"Be good and don't get yourselves killed" her eyes twinkling at the three boys, who merely gave her humored looks._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"NO,NO,NO" a voice cried out, fist beating a table, "HOW COULD THEY DEFEAT US"

A figure rose out of the shadows, cowering, "Aunt Divatox, it's ok" Elgar started, immediately regretting his sentence, ducking quickly as a glass plate was thrown at the wall.

The ship took an abrupt turn to avoid a comet, causing the room and its contents to slide hard to the right. Elgar quickly took hold of a wooden pole embedded into the floor, to secure himself, watching his aunt thrash about.

"WE HAD THEM" she cried, "WE HAD THEM, AND THEY SLIPPED THROUGH OUR FINGERS"

Divatox sunk to the floor, her hands gripping her hair, "My poor Maligore" she cooed, "Those rangers are gonna pay" she said between her sobs, "They will pay for what they have done"

"Aunt Divatox" Elgar began again nervously, "We still have a chance to defeat them"

Divatox ignored him, she felt the hot tears escape and fall to her cheeks, as she quickly brushed them aside. There was no excuse or reason for having let the rangers defeat her, and thwart her plans. They were merely children, more pathetic, children of the weak planet Earth.

"That will be the first planet to burn" she muttered dangerously to herself, "And I'll have a fire built on their bones"

The rangers didn't know, that deep in the ships cabins, where merely only darkness and rats lived, there was a plan brewing, more terrible and awful then they could ever imagine.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

In the local park, a podium had been set up on a local band stage, with chairs spreading from the front to the back, all streamed with different colors. Lights had been hung along the edges of the stage, flowers had been placed at each row. Two girls worked furiously from below, putting the finishing touches on the graduation venue.

Tanya had only begun to string the ribbon on the last of the chairs, when she heard Kat muttered something to herself.

"What was that" she asked quirking an eyebrow at the pink ringer.

Katherine grasped her ring finger, "Just a small paper cut" she assured her, quickly stemming the small flow of blood.

"Careful" Tanya said with a giggle, "You might need that finger someday, for a certain boy"

Katherine's eyes widened with Tanya's implication, "I don't think we are at that point in our relationship" she brushed off the comment.

"You don't think he wouldn't want that for you two" Tanya inquired back, "Especially since you are running off to ballet school after graduation?"

The pink ranger took a moment to answer, carefully choosing her words, "That exactly why things like that shouldn't be rushed. Long distance doesn't make the heart grow fonder, it makes it grow apart"

Tanya immediately knew to what Katherine was referring to. The day Tommy found out firsthand about heartbreak with former loves. She shook her head, why anyone would give up a guy as good as Tommy was beyond her scope of mind.

"Well, things are different for you two" Tanya assured, "You are both mature enough for it and have been through a lot worse"

Kat decided to not let the conversation go farther than it had to, as she made use of herself by walking on the stage to do some last minute alteration of the flower arrangements. The thought had crossed her mind, if she was honest with herself, if Tommy had ever thought about taking that step in their relationship. She knew Tanya had meant humor behind the statement, and they were both aware that they hadn't even begun dating long enough to discuss a promise ring, let alone an engagement ring. Katherine did entertain the thought every once in a while, picturing her future with Tommy.

She busied herself with some white roses as the sun began to set higher in the sky._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rocky very nearly missed Adams punch to his abdomen as he turned away, panting. The three rangers had been taking turns exercising their martial art routines, although if Rocky were honest, he would rather be sitting down and watching the other two do it. Adam had laid a few good hits on him, to the point where his shoulder muscles were cramping with pain.

He stretched out his back, bracing it with his palms, bending backward slightly, "You know guys, we don't always have to do go for the kill, a few light love taps would be just fine"

Adam snorted, "If you want love taps, go see Bulk, he didn't even know how to hit properly, even under that evil spell"

Tommy let out an amused sigh, "Those two always seem to find just the right amount of trouble to cause us grief, Skull nearly threw me into that fire pit"

Rocky tossed himself aside, as Tommy stepped up to Adam, positioning himself in a defensive stance. The first two hits came quick, one for his arm and the other to his shoulder. Tommy deflected the first one with ease, but the second one met him by surprise as he felt the impact of pain on his shoulder.

"Not bad" Tommy admitted, as he swung underneath Adams left arm, missing his side by inches. He spun quick enough, though, to land a kick on Adams thigh, causing the former black ranger to stumble a few feet.

"Comes with practice" Adam replied, striking back at Tommy, effectively missing as the red ranger easily out maneuvered him.

"Have you got use to the new power yet" Adam inquired a few minutes into their spar, "I feel like I'm all but vibrating with it. It's like every new suit comes with an upgrade of power"

Tommy knew the feeling he was talking about, as he himself, felt a power pulse through him like a heartbeat. It was like having a constant fire lit in you, constant energy and adrenaline pumping though your veins.

He swiftly kicked Adams legs from underneath, causing him to fall on hard on his back, letting out a small string of mutters and swear words. Tommy offered his hand to pull the ranger up, to which Adam slapped away in a playful manner and proceeded to knock Tommy legs from underneath, causing him to fall hard next to Adam.

The pain radiated through him as he made impact on the gym floor, his own choice words fell from his mouth in a dark manner.

"I think we will call this one a tie then" Tommy finally said, after the pain subsided. Adam nodded in agreement and put his hands underneath his head for support.

A familiar beeping came from Tommy's gym bag, then like clockwork, the beeping started in Rocky's and Adams. Tommy leapt up and dug into the red duffle, fetching the silver communicator that had been pushed to the bottom.

He looked around his shoulder to make sure there was no one within ear-shot and pressed a small button. Alphas voice filtered through.

"Rangers, Zordon wants you at the command center STAT"

"Got it Alpha" Tommy replied, looking to Adam and Rocky, who nodded and picked up their respective bags. The three men made their way around the corner, carefully hiding themselves in a small hallway to the bathrooms.

In a flash of red, blue and green, they disappeared._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Katherine and Tanya had arrived promptly at the command center only a few minutes after their communicators went off. They were soon joined by Tommy, Adam and Rock. They all walked up the stone steps to Zordon's time warp and dropped their bags at their feet.

"What's going on Zordon" Tommy prompted at the benevolent face staring back at him.

"Rangers" Zordon's voice boomed through the command center, echoing off the walls, "The defeat of Maligore was successful, but I'm afraid it is short-lived"

The five rangers stood silence, looking up at their mentor, the great being who had been with all of them since day one as Power Rangers.

He continued, "My sensors have picked up strong dark energy from Divatoxs sector of the universe, she is doubt preparing her counter-attack, in these next few months we must all be hyper vigilant and on the defense"

"Ayi Ayi Ayi" Alpha intercepted, arms waving, "We have already tracked a few monsters she has set on Angel Grove, mutant fish known as Pirahons"

"If you look to the viewing station Rangers" Zordon prompted the rangers, who turned their heads to the screen next to Zordon.

"These Pirahons are Divatox's own creation, dark energy bred into the common Nile River piranha" he continued, also watching the mutant fish dance around the screen terrorizing beach goes at the local lake.

"Those are some ugly sea creatures" Rocky said in a disgusted tone, watching a Pirahon push down a young child.

"Please Rangers, make haste" Zordon looked down to the five of them, "I sense these creatures are only the beginning"

The five teammates nodded together and in a rainbow of colors, they were gone, leaving behind Alpha and their mentor.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The beach sand swirled light in the wind, landing specks into the blue lake. The sun shone across it illuminating the clear water. A woman stood at the edge enjoying the view, her long brown hair tied back, green eyes set on the horizon.

A distant scream broke the woman's blissful thoughts as she saw hundreds of beach goers running at her, shouting and waving their arms like madmen. She squinted to see what was causing them to panic, she needn't had to as she felt a tap on her shoulder and came face to face with a horrible fish mutant.

The scream clawed her throat as the thing grabbed her and tossed her to the ground like a ragdoll, she cowered and covered her face, preparing for the worst. It had been almost a minute before she looked back up, confused at why the mutant never attacked. She saw the monster face down on the ground and a man in a green suit standing over.

The man looked over to her, "Are you ok?"

"Y..Yes" she stuttered, dumbfounded at the man, "Are you a power ranger?"

"Yes ma'am" Adam replied, his voice masked within the helmet.

"You don't look like the ones I see on on t.v" she said, looking him up and down.

He laughed, "Does anyone ever look like their T.V personas?"

The ranger helped the woman to her feet, bid her goodbye and ran towards the screaming beachgoers. He dodged every man, woman and child, careful to not crash into any bodies, as he weaved his way out of the crowd.

Adam finally reached the end of crowd, careful to make sure no one had been left on the beach, directed the rest of the civilians out of harms way as he raced up to the other rangers farther down the white sand beach.

"Tommy" Adam waved to the red ranger, who had been helping a few stragglers up the boardwalk and to safety, "Everyone on my end is clear, I only saw one of those fish creatures though"

The masked red ranger pointed up to the hills where the coastline hit, "They all scurried up there when they saw us, I think they are trying to set a trap"

"We are outnumbered 20 to 5", Katherine replied in a concerned voice, "And we have no element of surprise"

Tommy stood in silence, scoping out the perimeters of the hills, there was only one way to catch the Pirahons by surprise. If they came right up from the north, they would be able to see the rangers approaching, but if they scaled the hills from the west at the coastline then they wouldn't be able to see them coming.

He looked at the other four rangers, all eyes were on him, the leader, to guide them through the fight, and here he was potentially leading them to death, his eyes lingered on Kat and Tanya, who as strong as they were, were still at the most risk.

"If we go through the north side" Tommy started, "they will be able to see us, but" he continued, walking down to the shoreline pointing at the steep cliff to the west, "if we climb from this side, they wont expect us"

They all looked to one another, and nodded to each other in agreement of the plan.

"If Tanya and Kat stay here they can be look-outs" he said, avoiding their eyes, "We need some scouting on the ground"

"Or you could stop being a worry-wart and assume they we can keep up with you tough men" Tanya replied slyly, slanting a look at Katherine, who grinned in response.

"It's dangerous" Tommy started to protest but Kat quickly cut him off, "Because we haven't done dangerous stuff before" the sarcasm dripped from her words.

Rocky wandered around the edge of the cliff, looking up at the 50 foot drop and the steep incline, his eyes widening with each cast upward.

"That's a long way up, do we have any rope at our end" he asked. "That's a dangerous free climb"

"Rope seems to be limited at the moment Rocky" Tanya said looking at the deserted beach, "Looks like we are going to have to wing it"

Tommy nervously rubbed his helmet, "We all stick close, our suits should protect us if something should go wrong"

The fiver rangers stepped into the shallow water, and made their way around the cliff, each step went into deeper water, Kat tried to ignore the large fish that brushed against her, sending shivers down her spine.

They came upon the west cliff, birds soaring above, hundreds feet above them, waves crashed lazily against the side of the rocks. slowly chipping away at them. Adam and Rocky stood by Tommy, Katherine and Tanya flanked them. Each ranger color gleamed and shined in the bright, hot sunlight.

Tommy placed his hand on the cliff , its cool slippery coat beat against Tommy's gloves , he felt for any places to use as holders for his hands, finally coming upon two adjacent to each other, he cautiously lifted himself up above the water.

Rocky was next, securing two deep crevices in the rock to grab on to and pulled himself out of the water, placing his feet on a small protruding rock wedge, he felt his foot slip from underneath him but quickly readjusted himself, holding secure to the cliff.

Adam followed suit, stepping on a large rock rising above the water and grabbing two nearby tree branches to thrust himself higher than the other two, placing himself in a small rock ledge. Tanya and Katherine waited below, watching the three rangers climb farther, so they could take their places . Katherine followed Tommy's path, carefully placing her hands in the same rock holes, and thrusting her body upward, she saw Tanya out of the corner of her eye below Rocky, easily mimicking his path.

The five began climbing higher on the ledge, Tommy heading the front with Katherine at the back, Rocky and Adam slowly scaling between Tayna, who kept looking down at the waves crashing into the bottom of the slippery rock. Tanya never had enjoyed heights.

"We're halfway there guys" Tommy called down to them, "Just keep going and don't look down"

"Easier said then done" Tanya nervously shouted out above the crashing waves.

Katherine turned to her friend, "C'mon Tanya, we can do this all we need to do is.." but her words were drowned by her own scream as she lost her footing on the slippery rock and fell.

"KATHERINE" Tommy shouted, looking around, watching the pink ranger fall, his breath and his heart constricting.

The other rangers called to Kat, who had caught herself with her hands at rocks below, but was dangling dangerously. She tried to swing herself up to get footing but the rocks had become to slippery to secure proper tread for her boots.

"Guys" she yelled "I can't do it, I..I need help"

"Hold on tight Kat" Rocky said, carefully climbing back down to where the pink ranger was hanging, "I'm coming down to you"

"Adam" Tommy shouted to his friend, "I need you to go down there with Rocky to help pull Katherine up, I wont be able to get there in time"

Adam nodded, and quickly started scaling back down towards Rocky and Katherine, his feet careful to steady him, each step down.

He soon reached this fellow rangers, the crash of the waves deafening him each time the impact was made against the rocks.

"Rocky" he shouted, "Grab Katherines hand and help her swing to towards me, then we can pull her up" .

"Hear that Kat" Rocky yelled, "You need to reach for my hand and grab it"

Katherine swayed dangerously in the wind, her hands and fingers going numb from the pressure of holding on tight to the ledge, her feet hanging below, unable to get any footing on the rocks below.

"Kat" Rocky repeated, "Grab my hand" he outstretched it farther to her, his muscles straining in his back.

Katherine shook with fear, as she slowly inched her hand along the ledge close to Rocky's, she would have to completely let go to reach his hand, and if she didn't she would fall to her watery grave.

Her fingers slowly released from the edge and immediately felt the pull on her other arm, as her whole weight fell on that arm. She made contact with Rocky's hand and immediately grabbed it, securing her in place.

"Ok, "Rocky started, "I'm going to swing to Adam and he is going to grab your other hand and we are going to pull you up", Katherine nodded in understanding and braced herself.

Rocky held tight to Katherine's hand and swung his arm hard and fast, propelling the pink ranger into Adam, who securely grasped her other hand, the two rangers, heaved and lifted her up , her feet finally securing on two small rock formations, and hands grasped the cliff side once again.

During this fast interaction Tommy's heart had plummeted faster than Kat would have, she had been seconds away from a death fall.

"Everyone ok, Katherine?" he asked, "Are you able to start climbing"

"Yes" she replied, her whole body shaking from the ordeal, "I'll just really watch my footing this time" she had to laugh so she wouldn't cry.

The five rangers began their ascent, once again, climbing higher and higher it seemed like, into the heavens. It was only after ten minutes that Tommy shouted from above that they were nearly there, causing Tanya to breathe a sigh of relief.

Tommy reached the top of the Cliffside first, his eyes scanning the area, before he propelled himself upward with his arms, and climbed onto the grassy plain. He turned to help Adam cross over from rack to grass as he grabbed his forearm and helped uproot him from the cliff ledge. Rocky came next, panting and muttering, accepted his friends' hands and came across.

Katherine and Tanya climbed over last, Tommy and Adam easily helped the pink ranger over as Rocky brought the yellow ranger across with a small heave.

"Are you ok" Tommy asked softly as Katherine stabled herself on the grass, shaking and sweating from underneath her suit, "You had us all worried there for a moment"

"I had myself worried there for a moment" she replied with a sad laugh, shaking the water off her boots.

Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed to reassure her, "All that matters is that you and everyone else is safe"

"Tommy" Adam exclaimed, "I see those fish creatures over near that high valley" he pointed to the far left of them, where indeed dark figures were prancing about, no doubt waiting for the five rangers to come from the north side.

"Ok gang" Tommy said clasping his gloved hands together, "We should split into three sectors, Adam and Katherine can take the far right, Tanya and Rocky can go right through here and I'll take the far left, we can catch them at each end by surprise"

"Hands in rangers" he ordered, each one slapping on top of another, "Let's take these amazon monsters back to where they came from"

They withdrew their hands and followed each path as instructed, careful not to let themselves be seen, all five rangers placed themselves around the hill of Pirahons and waited for the signal from Tommy to approach.

Rocky was the first to see Tommy wave them on, as they all ran up the hill and came face to face with the creatures. Adam made the first impact on the closest Pirahon, kicking the creature in the stomach, causing it to kneel over in immense pain. Katherine jumped over the injured Pirahon and double kicked the one coming straight for Adam, causing the impact of the kick to send the creature and Katherine flying.

Tanya and Rocky double-teamed a single Pirahon, kicking him to the edge of cliff, below the dangerous waters whipping against the side. Tanya landed the last blow with her foot, causing the creature to tumble off the side and into the water.

"Nice" Rocky exclaimed as they ran back over to the ensuing fight with the other rangers.

Tommy was in a tangle with two of the fish monsters, each trying to land a move on the red leader, but failing as Tommy twisted and turned and dived underneath them. His feet came out from above him and hit on of the Pirahons in the face, causing it to back and run off. The second came to quick for Tommy, as the flippers caught Tommy's side and stung him with an electric volt. Damn it, he thought as he clutched his side.

"Careful" he shouted above the chaos, "They have some kind of electric stingers in their fins"

Katherine stuck close to the edge of the water, hoping to lure some to her, as she fought to keep herself from suffering the same fate, as one creature approached, its fins flapping around, hoping for impact on the pink ranger. Being an experienced dancer, Kat easily out maneuvered the clumsy fish and kicked him square in the back, causing the creature to flail and eventually tumble, like the other, into a watery grave.

"They are strong, but not too bright" Katherine yelled, "Try to lure some over the cliff"

Tanya struck a punch into a Pirahon, causing the angry creature to let out a harsh sting on the yellow ranger, causing her to jump back several feet. She ran away from the angry mutant, shouldering another Pirahon into it, causing the two creatures to fall and tumble down the hill together.

Tommy, Adam and Rocky had joined forces and were fighting off four Pirahons to the edge, each ranger landing kicks on the creatures until the Pirahons fin feet were grazing the edge.

"Let's do it" Tommy said, landing the final kick on the first creature, as Adam and Rocky followed suit, easily sending the other three down.

"Look" Kat said, pointing at the others, "They are running away", as the fish creatures waddled their way down the hill, squealing.

The five rangers watched the Pirahons retreat into the distance, tripping over themselves.

"Good" the red rangers voice spoke from inside the helmet, "Let them go to Divatox, they can send her a warning"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Ayi Ayi Ayi" a robotic voice cried out, pacing back and forth.

Zordon looked down at Alpha, who was tinkering with the old viewing globe.

"Alpha" his voice boomed, "I'm sensing distress in you my friend, what is causing this"

Alpha looked up to his friend, "I sense strong vibrations in the atmosphere Zordon, something I haven't felt"

He considered the robot for a moment, "Yes, I agree, there is a strong energy lately, it feels very far away, but close enough for my sensors to pick up"

"Do you think it could be…." Alpha trailed off hopefully.

"I believe it is " Zordon confirmed, "Send out the first signal"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Divatox wandered down her ships barge, she wanted to hear the delightful screams of their prisoners, thrashing and wailing about, like schoolchildren.

She also intended to find out how that idiotic wizard was coming with her plan, as she had locked him down there until he made any real progress. She glided down the hallway, past her prisoners, who tried to grab the hem of her dress, as she testily shook it out of their reach.

Divatox approached an oak door, and unlocked it with a small brass key which she kept around her neck at all times.

A small figure had their back turned as she walked into the doorway; vials and chemicals were filtering through long tubes and bubbling at the sources. Fumes and sparks emitted from the small lab that had been set up.

A small glass container sat in the middle, with a dark liquid contained inside, pulsing like a heart. Divatox scooped up the container and peered inside.

"Has your brain come up with anything of use yet" she barked at the small figure, still staring at the liquid.

"I'm afraid, my lady" the figure said in a hushed tone, "That every time I try a new combination, it uses up more of the compound, I don't know what else to do"

Divatox turned her eyes to the wizard, flashing with anger, "Unacceptable Glord, I didn't help you escape from Zordons time warp prison for you to say to me "there's nothing else we can do"

She held the container close to him, "We only have a small amount of this left, if you don't find a way to re-generate this, then it's going to be you I do experiments on"

Divatox swept from the room and slammed the door behind her, causing a few objects to fall off the wall. One of her prisoners, shook the bars in fury, raging in the small space he was contained in.

Divatox grabbed the bars and sunk to the position of the prisoner, who met her gaze with fury dancing in the dark eyes.

"Now, now Goldar" she cooed, "If you don't behave, you might never get out of here"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"You did very well Rangers, for now Angel Grove and our planet can sleep in peace for one more night" Zordons voice wafted through the Command Center.

The five Turbo Rangers had returned after the fight to inform Alpha and Zordon of the events. They all were tired and haggard from the days events but pleased that they had been able to push back the threat of the Pirahons off Angel Grove.

"I know it has been a chaotic time for all you" Zordon continued, "You are fast approaching adulthood and that, with itself, brings a new set of challenges, but we shall discuss that at a later time. For now, I continue to be in awe of how you direct yourselves and balance your duties with life, and I have never been more proud of you rangers"

The five rangers smiled up at their mentor, "None of this would be possible without you Zordon" Kat replied warmly.

"Thank you Katherine, but it is you and your fellow teammates that continue to put your lives on the line for the sake of the galaxy. I am sure we have dark and difficult times ahead of us rangers, but for now, rest and sleep, for there are stars and a new universes to discover in your dreams"

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Across the galaxy, past the Milky Way and into a deep circle of bright stars, laid a blue planet. The planet had been home to many inhabitants since the beginning of time. It had built itself upon intellect and advancing technology.

A young man stood at the base of a new machine, tinkering with the components of it and writing something down every now and then. He swiped the sweat off his brow as the heat in the room reached nearly ninety degrees, but alas, it must be this warm to do his work.

He sat down his notebook and breathed a sigh of defeat. He couldn't figure out how to make the machine run, no matter how many different combinations he tried.

The young man sat down on the ground and looked up at the solar system, or to be more specific, the solar system he had made, using spare parts. The sun, the planets, the moon, the system that he had born from. It pulled at his heart, how much he missed and how much he wanted to go back sometimes.

If the man had been focused on rebuilding the machine, he would not have noticed the strange electric current going through his body at this exact moment, a familiar sensation of being caught an a strong energy.

He stood up quickly, patting down his body, as to see where the current was stemming from. It was quickly spreading, he could feel every pulse of it in his body. His heart raced as the energy became stronger, a sensation of tingling's started in his feet, and had circuited up his legs. He felt a pull, a tug, a push as the breath caught in his throat and he was thrust out of his body and into a sensation of being sucked through a black hole.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:)**


End file.
